Twins of Mayhem
by RivLee
Summary: Young elven boys and their pretty elven toys do not go well with wise elven lords and their drawnout elven problems. For this very reason, wise elven lords shove off their young elven boys onto their fearless elven seneschals. Complete. AU.


Young elven boys and their pretty elven toys do not go well with wise elven lords and their drawn-out elven problems. For this very reason, wise elven lords shove off their young elven boys onto their fearless elven seneschals. 

The fearless elven seneschal of the wise elven lord Elrond did not get away from his Lord fast enough and was stuck for at least the next three hours with two rambunctious elven twin boys, and heirs to the throne of Imladris.

Glorfindel, aforementioned wise elven seneschal, had thought the face of evil was a balrog. That image had changed to Sauron. Then to Lady Celebrian when she had not had enough sleep. Now he truly knew what the face of evil was:

Two shinning round faces of Elladan and Elrohir. The most mischievous young elves he had every met. The tidy dark braids misled a care-taker to think the twins were well-behaved. The sparkling grey eyes manipulated one into thinking the show with innocence instead of pure naughtiness.

It was the prefect trick: Innocent faces concealing the darkest plans possible.

The famed balrog-slayer was, needless to say, terrified. The twins stared at him, eyes silently issuing a challenge:

"We shall see how long you will last."

Eru, help him, it was going to be a long day.

Lord Erestor had finally found an excuse to escape the pointless meeting that Elrond had created. He really did not see why a whole council was needed to discuss the placement of a new vegetable garden. He swore Elrond just organized these things to wear fancy robes and look intimidating. The Half-Elf did seem to enjoy the power trip he received. Erestor shook his head and continued to walk the east wing of the Last Homely House. He was brought out of his very entertaining memory of the last visit to Mirkwood when King Thranduil's word games had reduced Elrond to a bumbling elf, by the sound of sweet childish laughter.

Valar, no. The twins must be loose. Erestor scanned the hall quickly for a place to hide from the twins that brought more fear to his person than Lady Galadriel when some elf dared to step on her immaculate white dresses. They seemed so cute and sweet but they truly were the most calculating elves he had ever seen. Definitely destined for lives as councilors. Erestor made his way to a hiding spot behind a ridiculously large sculpture of Gil- Galad. He lived with Gil-Galad; the elf never had such a large frame. Ahh.fame, it makes one forget the more lacking aspects of a person. Why, take Glorfindel. Everyone remembers he killed a Balrog, few remember that the balrog grabbed his blonde head and dragged Glorfindel with him just because the blonde elf had truly been an ass.

And yet Mandos had sent him back.

Erestor truly wondered why sometimes.

A few minutes later, the chief of the House received his answer.

Elrond had seen many amazing things in his life. Truly he had. However, many failed to match the sight before him. His Chief of House, the grave elf he trusted his life and realm with, reduced to a rolling mess of laughter and tears of mirth. What thing in all of Arda could have caused this reaction?

The beautiful laughter of his sons clued him in on what possibly could have caused such a thing. He had left his lively boys with his seneschal. And dear Glorfindel was no where to be seen. Elrond walked towards Glorfindel's study. He proceeded to tap lightly on the door causing the sweet laughter of his boys ceased.

"Boys?" He asked through door.

"Yes, ada?" The twins coursed back.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course you may, Ada." They answered.

Elrond walked in. His boys were sitting quietly in the two chairs facing Glorfindel's desk. There little feet were swinging back and forth, heels drumming the edge of the chairs. The study was immaculately clean and very much in order. However, it was missing one balrog slayer.

"Boys, where is Glorfindel?"

Elladan turned towards his brother,

"Elrohir have you seen Glorfy?"

Elrohir nodded his head. "Yes, I saw him hanging around the Hall of Kings."

Elladan turned back towards his father, "Ada, I believe you should search for him there."

Elrond eyed his sons cautiously,

"You two stay here, I will be back soon. Erestor is outside, so if you get into any trouble he will be sure to tell me,"

Elrohir looked up at his father, his grey eyes sparkling, "Oh, Ada, we will be very good for Erestor."

Elrond gave his sons a nod and headed towards the Hall of Kings. He stopped short at the entryway; paralyzed with laughter.

Celebrian abruptly stopped her conversation with her ladies when she heard a loud sound emitting from the Hall of Kings. If her boys had gotten hurt it would be Elrond's head.

Her boys had not gotten hurt.

In fact her boys seemed to have been quite busy.

Busy as in Glorfindel tied up and hanging from a hook in the Hall of Kings.

Busy as in a very mussed up and angry Balrog slayer looking quite the worse for wear.

Glorfindel had also been busy.

Busy as in his free feet had knocked her husband into a few rows of armor.

Busy as in proceeding to maneuver himself down from his post and looking absolute fire at her.

Celebrian, never one to run simply stated,

"So, you have been hanging around?"

Lindir was very confused.

Erestor was no where to be found.

Elrond was sporting a very nasty gash on his forehead.

Celebrian looked as if her feathers had been quite ruffled.

Glorfindel was stomping around swearing against all females and all forms of procreation.

And the twins were quietly sitting on one of the benches in the Hall of Fire, watching the musicians ready themselves for the performance. They really were such well behaved boys.

He walked over to the boys,

"Elladan, Elrohir. I hope you are well. Have you, by and chance, seen Lord Erestor? Your father is looking for him."

A precious smile came over Elladan's face and a lovely twinkle appeared in Elrohir's eyes. They really were so adorable.

"Oh, Lindir, tell Ada the last time we saw Erestor, he seemed very tied up."

Lindir was quite confused as the twins broke out into giggles.

The End


End file.
